


«Герои нашего романа…»

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [28]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Bones (TV), Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: История про странную книгу, которая пишет сама себя... или кто-то перехватывает инициативу у настоящего автора?





	«Герои нашего романа…»

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ  
1.  
Доктор Фэйт Рэккон шла по улице не спеша. Наконец-то отпуск! И можно хоть ненадолго забыть о человеческих останках, о взывающих к отмщению мертвецах… Конечно, дело и нужное, и интересное – но силы любого человека конечны. Зная себя, Фэйт, конечно, могла завтра же оказаться на другом краю мира на раскопках, но пока просто шла домой. Не поздно и не на нервах. Успевая глядеть по сторонам – но, впрочем, все равно не читая по лицам прохожих их эмоции. То, что мужские инстинкты включались, это подразумевалось, это слишком естественно, чтобы еще замечать. А тем более строить планы.  
Доктор еще не дошла до дома, как вдруг почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Очень пристальный, очень изумленный. Так не смотрят мстительные преступники или те, кто заинтересовался случайно встреченной красивой женщиной. Только эксперты. Мечтающие знать все от и до. Такие же, как сама Фэйт Рэккон.  
Она присмотрелась к этому случайно встреченному человеку. И обомлела. Потому что он был одет так, будто сошел с киноэкрана. Выбрался из какой-нибудь костюмной драмы про восемнадцатый век. Только вот кино Фэйт смотрела в разы реже, чем имела дело с подлинными вещами из далеких эпох. И казалось – а ведь они смотрели друг на друга с очень близкого расстояния – что на этом незнакомце подлинное все. До последней нитки. И оружие тоже.  
Оттолкнувшись взглядом от ножен на поясе странного встречного, Фэйт снова посмотрела ему в лицо. Успела мгновенно прикинуть: британец, возможно, с какой-то южной примесью – очень темные волосы, черные брови и ресницы. Орлиный профиль. И все тот же неотрывный пронзающий взгляд. Встретившись с ним снова, доктор Рэккон будто бы на миг потерялась во времени и в пространстве.  
А потом поняла – боковым зрением она не видит ни-че-го. Как будто бы они с незнакомцем висят в воздухе…

У Грегори Кенэлма, мастера Ордена, сегодня выдался спокойный, монотонный день. Начальство не вызывало, стычек ни с кем не случалось. И от покоя, как ни странно, только усиливалось ощущение, что лет ему уже немало, что сил все меньше, а усталость наваливается все больше… Но Грегори старался держать себя в руках и в форме. Потому отправился на пешую прогулку.  
И, уже довольно далеко от дома, очень удивился. Ибо местность вокруг была безлюдная, хоть и фронтир, а навстречу ему, Кенэлму, шла женщина. Одна. Очень странно одетая – юбка едва прикрывала колени. Ветер трепал ее рыжевато-золотистые волосы, недлинные, до плеч, совершенно ничем не скрепленные. Ею можно было бы залюбоваться – и фигурой, и точеными чертами лица. Но вот взгляд приковывал и пугал. Будто насквозь пронзал. Впору было уже подумать, что она из тех созданий – выше смертных, ниже Бога – в чье существование Грегори Кенэлм очень долго не верил. И не поверил бы никогда, если бы не пришлось повидать кое-что своими глазами.  
Задумавшись об этом и засмотревшись в серо-голубые глаза незнакомки, Грегори даже не сразу заметил – мир вокруг пропал. Буквально растворился. Они с женщиной шагали навстречу друг другу в пустоте. И как будто выше и выше.  
Не успев удивиться, они поравнялись. Снова близко заглянули друг другу в глаза.  
– Грегори Кенэлм, к вашим услугам.  
– Доктор Фэйт Рэккон, – она бегло дотронулась до его руки, видимо, чтобы убедиться в его реальности. – Не скажете, что это за место?  
– Да я сам не имею понятия, мисс… миссис… Меня вытянуло в эту реальность неожиданно для меня. Впрочем, как и вас, наверно.  
– Мисс, но прежде всего доктор. Женщина-ученый, непривычно, да? А место очень бредовое.  
– Верно. Похоже на сон… Или на ниспосланное кем-то видение.  
– Вот последнее точно бред. А для сна все слишком… ощутимо.  
– Насчет бреда согласен. Если кто-то нас вытянул сюда, или что-то вытянуло, значит, мы кому-то нужны. Хотя это тоже бред… Кому взбредет в голову вытянуть людей из разных эпох?  
– О, вам тоже пришла в голову эта мысль? Я-то вижу, что вы из далекого прошлого, а не просто нацепили исторический костюм… А вот как догадались, что я из будущего? Если не с чем сравнить?  
– Разве ваш внешний вид не говорит за вас? В мое время женщины одевались по-другому.  
– То есть вы допускаете, что развитие цивилизации придет к этому, а также к серьезному участию женщин в науке? Приятно слышать…  
– На все воля Господа, – проговорил Грегори. – И время…  
– Вы его, похоже, несколько опережаете, сэр. Но давайте же спустимся во всех смыслах на землю…  
– Вы правы, – Кенэлм оглянулся, словно ища выхода.  
И тут они заметили, что в пустоте появилась дверь. И как будто ступеньки. Еще выше, к свету.  
– Выглядит ненадежно, – протянула Фэйт.  
– Да, как будто мы уже умерли. Но другого пути у нас, похоже, нет.  
С этими словами Грегори предложил даме руку и повел вперед и выше.

2.  
По мере подъема вокруг что-то проступало, проявлялось. Сначала фон, будто фотообои – горы, лес… Потом трава под ногами, чуть выгоревшая на солнце.  
– Что… это? – женщина непонимающе оглядывалась. – Мы разве подписывались с вами на это?  
– Мы же вообще ни на что не подписывались, миледи, просто пошли единственно возможным путем. Может быть, вот такая она, жизнь после смерти.  
– До чего же ненаучно…  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Грегори. – Отцы церкви все еще верят. Вон там, на пригорке, возможно, нам посчастливится отдохнуть.   
Где-то далеко впереди маячил дом или какое-то подобное строение.  
– А вы прогрессивны для своего времени, замечу снова, – она проницательно, оценивающе взглянула на него. А уже потом на строение. – Да, нормальный такой дом, будто из эпохи первых колонистов в Америке.  
– Пожалуй. Это место похоже на фронтир, где я последние годы и живу.  
– Вы, сударь? – немного удивилась Фэйт. – Как по мне, так мрачноватое место.  
– Не без того. Но на рассвете тут хорошо…  
– Ну что ж, пойдемте.  
Дом как дом, никто им там не мешал. И в окрестностях тоже. Было чистенько, тихо… но странно, что ни в доме, ни вокруг – ни одного человека. Как будто все резко решили сбежать… или даже исчезли по мановению чьей-то руки.  
Грегори проговорил это вслух и добавил:  
– Или это правда тот свет. Место, где больше никого и быть не должно.  
– А если, сударь, это другое время? Вы не допускаете?  
– Видя вас – допускаю. Что же… такое далекое будущее, что и людей не осталось? Только мы?  
– Или прошлое, что вполне возможно. Я бы приспособилась, постепенно.  
– Я бы тоже. У меня есть опыт выживания в дикой природе. Если прошлое – значит, еще до Адама и Евы? Но не тянет это место на Эдемский сад…  
– Да, на доисторические времена тут явно непохоже, – хмыкнула доктор Рэккон, оглядываясь. – Скорее, на раннее средневековье.   
– Тогда почему нет людей?  
– Ну мало ли куда они могли уйти – дел было много и в те времена. Отработка у господина или еще там что…  
– Тут совсем безлюдно, так не бывает. Вещи новые, не пользованные. Тут только вы и я, я это прямо чувствую.  
– Ну, тогда воспользуемся случаем, и этот дом станет для нас приютом? Хотя бы на время? А там – посмотрим.  
– Согласен.  
Кое-какие припасы в доме были, но пока что есть не хотелось.  
– Познакомимся поближе? – этого хода Фэйт даже от себя не ожидала.   
– Конечно. Кто знает, сколько мы еще тут пробудем, – может, оба и ничего такого в виду не имели, рассказывать о себе обоим можно было долго, но оба видели – кровать в доме только одна.  
…Постепенно знакомство зашло весьма далеко.   
Само собой вышло, и даже не с наскоку. Фэйт иногда взглядывала на себя со стороны – и тут же себя успокаивала: все естественно и нормально, она давно не школьница, он чертовски привлекательный мужчина, они здесь одни в замкнутом, хоть и обширном пространстве… Можно плюнуть и просто отключить голову.  
А потом оба лежали рядом, уставшие, но довольные друг другом. И как будто знали друг друга целую вечность. И даже перешли на «ты» в процессе знакомства.   
И не было ни смущения, ни неловкости. Слишком хорошо. Даже если это на один раз… даже если…  
С такими мыслями оба уснули.

3.  
Фэйт очень осторожно потянулась на родных грязных простынях. Стараясь не разбудить своего господина и повелителя. Хоть и неудобно было под его рукой, обхватившей по-медвежьи.  
Она осторожно убрала с себя его руку и попыталась встать, чтобы ополоснуть лицо водой из кувшина.   
Грегори заворочался, приподнялся:  
– Ты же не уйдешь?  
– Нет, любимый.  
Только вчера они поженились, церемония была яркой, все счастливы, и потом тоже все понравилось – начиналась новая жизнь. Вполне приятная, так сейчас думала Фэйт.  
– Тогда куда ты встаешь?  
– Просто приведу себя в порядок, – пожала плечами Фэйт. – Для тебя!   
– А, ну молодец.  
Она спала без ничего, и теперь он завороженно наблюдал, как она ополаскивается и вытирается.  
– Волосы можешь не расчесывать. Иди сюда… жена.  
Фейт улыбнулась уголком рта и игриво так подошла к кровати, предвкушая удовольствие.  
…Кое-какое она и правда получила, хоть он и накинулся на нее, как дикий зверь, подмял под себя и совсем ничего для нее не делал. Пришлось брать наслаждение с бою.  
– Почему ты не лежишь смирно, как положено порядочной женщине? – спросил он потом.  
– Так мне же уже бесполезно, господин мой. Ты знал… что берешь меня… опозоренной.  
– Я даже убил того парня, он в самом деле обошелся с тобой гнусно. И самого короля бы убил, и кого угодно. Так что теперь ты моя и принадлежишь только мне.  
– Да разве ж я хоть чуть-чуть против? И разве тебе не нравится, когда я…  
– Очень нравится. Но мне невыносима сама мысль, что кто-то тебя такому научил!  
– Да какая теперь разница, кто. Главное, я уже твоя и по-другому не будет.   
– Еще бы было по-другому! Ладно, переучу тебя по-своему. Вечером. Сейчас надо к гостям…  
– А так, как теперь, тебя не устраивает? – Фэйт пристально уставилась на мужа.   
– Много воли берешь! Я дал тебе имя, положение, спас твою честь, а ты… Шлюха!  
Такого она не ожидала. Глядя в его холодные глаза, поняла, что сейчас он ее ударит. Метнулась в угол, схватила рубашку и платье, заперлась в соседней комнате. Вот тебе и красивое замужество…  
Сейчас только бежать. И ведь не спрячешься. Может, хотя бы ненадолго, переждать эту бурю… Фэйт черным ходом прокралась к выходу и вскоре выбралась из замка. И понеслась, не разбирая дороги. За спиной грохотали звуки погони…  
Конечно же, он мигом напялил доспехи, вскочил на коня и поднял дружину…

…Туман заволок эту сцену, и будто ниоткуда зазвучала песня:  
Я несла свою Беду по весеннему по льду,  
Надломился лед — душа оборвалася;  
Камнем под воду пошла, а беда хоть тяжела —  
Да за острые края задержалася.  
Да за острые края задержалася.

ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ  
1.  
Песня долетела и до другого мира – будто показалась, послышалась. Янка не вспомнила ни слова, ни мелодию.  
Все вдруг стихло, и гулко прозвучали слова:  
– …Есть кто живой?  
Этот внезапный оклик изрядно напугал Янку, вместо магии полезшую под стол за карандашом. Она дернулась и с силой шарахнулась затылком об край стола, вылезая на свет Божий.  
– Ой, Яночка! – Эльза тут же, еще не коснувшись сестренки, начала ее исцелять.  
– Да особо ничего страшного пока нет, – слабо улыбнулась авторша, потирая затылок. – Что-то случилось?  
– Я пока сама не поняла. Я шла сюда, потому что знала – понадоблюсь тебе. И сразу тебя не увидела, золотко – у нас же огромная библиотека… И для меня главное – что моей Яночке уже не больно.  
– Уже нет, – хотя отголоски еще оставались, но признаваться не хотелось. Хотя разве ж сестренку обманешь. Янка виновато глянула на принцессу.  
– Сейчас долечу, родная.  
– Спасибо, солнышко. Я тут однажды вспоминала свой разговор с Риной, – говорила Янка. – Как бы мне свой негатив не выпускать на волю…  
– Ищешь кого-то, кто бы его заслуживал? Лишь бы безопасно, родная.  
– Или просто мир, где бы выплеснуть… Спортзал мало спасает… Охота наподдавать кому-нибудь очень плохому… прости, сказала непонятно, – старшая взяла сестренку за руку.  
– Почему же, я вполне поняла, – Эльза нежно пожала руку сестренки. – Меня возьмешь с собой, ведь правда?  
– Возьму. Но не обессудь, милая, если собой закрою. Не могу по-другому, ты мне дороже всех…  
– Так и ты мне, милая. Так что кто уж первый успеет.  
– Да, родная, – Янка приобняла сестренку. – Нам осталось найти такой мир. Если бы можно было вернуться назад во времени, могли бы снова навалять Хансику! – и прыснула.   
Эльза тоже посмеялась, потом сказала:  
– Да не стоит он того. Может, правда кому нужна помощь! Если не увидим – ну, просто выберем нелюбимого персонажа из книги или еще откуда…  
– Может, маман спросим? – подмигнула Янка.   
Тут им помогло само провидение. Взгляды обеих упали на книгу. Заглавие говорило о мире, больше похожем на их родной. Тоже такое условно-сказочное позднее средневековье. Янка полистала – и увидала свое авторство. Ну да, только она когда-то эдакие вещи отписывала, где девчонки были на вершине власти. Ну а что такого?   
Или… нет, показалось… Не могла она такого придумать! Неужто кто-то снова присвоил ее имя для своих «писулек»? Хотя написано хорошо, даже здорово.  
– Мне кажется, Яночка, мы просто не помним. Но похоже – твое.  
– Нет, родная. Я бы помнила, у меня бы черновики остались… Да и потом, смотри, плагиатор не признает равноправия, видишь, как повернул финиш? Тем более стоит исправить эдакую несправедливость! – и хитро усмехнулась.   
– А как бы ты исправляла? Смотри, тут сейчас – влюбилась и все, дети, борщ, и пусть муж все решает? А должно быть как у Анны? Или чтобы родственные чувства важнее всякого замужества, как у тебя и меня?  
– Оба варианта лучше – как у нашей сестренки или как у нас с тобой, милая. Ладно, пойдем! На месте разберемся, родная, – Янка взяла сестренку под руку.  
– Пошли, радость!  
Сестренке и себе Янка намагичила накидки. Платья не вызовут особых споров – мир ведь почти средневековый.  
– Знаешь, у каждого должен быть свой сознательный выбор. Но, похоже, меня кто-то решил реально подставить со всем этим…  
– То есть ты думаешь, Яночка, что сама не успела дописать этот текст? На это похоже, потому что книга – как сфабрикованная русалка у бродячего торговца, сшита из совсем разных частей.  
– Вот-вот, сестренка. Кто-то просто нашел старый черновик и дописал! И выдал себя за меня… Давай сперва с этим миром разберемся, золотце. А потом литературному ворюге наваляем!  
– Согласна! Дописал причем в ключе, который ты бы никогда не одобрила, да и все мы… Так что и правда подставить хотел.  
Янка внезапно схватила сестренку за руку, и они обе спрятались за каким-то домом:  
– Смотри, я чую, что это та самая девушка! Видишь, озирается?   
По булыжной мостовой почти бежала какая-то рыжеватая девица. Казалось, ей сейчас лучше было бы в прорубь головой, чем… чем то, что ее ожидало.  
Рискуя собой, Янка выскочила из укрытия и бросилась наперерез преследователю.  
Тот был, что называется, в полной выкладке, в смысле, в доспехах и при оружии.  
Царапины были неважны, но сейчас Янка не чувствовала ничего, как берсерк. Она действовала на автомате.  
Мужик грянулся наземь, прежде всего от неожиданности.  
– Какого… хрена? – зажимая рану, спросила его обозленная незнакомка.  
– Зачем влезла? Промеж мужем и женой – что промеж молотом и наковальней! Мы разберемся сами!  
– Нет уж! Я знаю тебя, рыцарь хренов!  
– Не я такой – жизнь такая! Где Фэйт?  
– Пока не остынешь, ты ее не получишь!  
А неподалеку отсюда сестренка переживала. Янка мысленно просила ее пока оставаться на месте, но Эльза ринулась к месту стычки. Готовая заморозить сестриного обидчика.  
– Да кто ты такая? И она тоже? – рыцарь кивнул на холодно-яростную Эльзу.  
«Пока все хорошо, милая», – успокоила ее Янка.  
«Рада, если так, но я наготове, родная!»  
– Я хозяин на этой земле! – продолжал бушевать Грегори Бертрам Кенэлм.  
– Я – одна из ваших создателей! А рядом моя сестра, до которой тебе как до Китая раком! Слушай, Грегори, ты ведь на самом деле не такой тиран, как тебя пытались выставить! – вещала девчонка в темной накидке с капюшоном.  
Рыцарь явно задумался. Но такое у него в голове не укладывалось:  
– Ну и ересь! У нас один создатель у всех, а это мои угодья!  
– Хочешь доказать свое превосходство? Тогда сразись со мной! – в Янкиной руке появился меч. – Посмотрим, кто хозяин! – и презрительно сплюнула.  
«Позволь мне с ним сразиться, золотце».  
«Что ж, и подстрахую, солнышко».  
Тут они заметили, что из-за дальней скалы выглядывает Фэйт.  
Янка скинула свою накидку и оказалась уже не в платье, а в мужском костюме, адекватном тому времени. И в своей кольчуге.   
– Начинай же!  
Рыцарь напал. Яростно, даже в полную силу.  
Его противница не уступала ему в напоре и ловкости. И умении. В ловкости так даже превосходила, в силу меньших габаритов и легкого вооружения.  
– Что ж вы, господин храбрец? – подначивала Янка, крутясь ужом и отражая яростные удары. – Моя подруга-соавтор в ужас бы пришла от вашего поведения!  
– Уж больно меня волнуют бабские бредни! – и тут она его зацепила. Он взревел, как бешеный бык, Фэйт охнула, но не подошла.  
Янка ощущала себя и впрямь как берсерк и, не чувствуя боли, кинулась в новую атаку. Она яростно отбивалась от озверевшего рыцаря, пока тот не упал, уставший смертельно.  
Но пребывал в сознании и что-то мучительно осмысливал. Эльза тем временем кинулась к сестренке:  
– Как ты, родная?  
– Устала только, солнышко, – улыбнулась Янка. – Я все ж узнала, кто это. Мы с Соней начинали оридж продумывать, по мотивам истории того тамплиера и его докторши, оставили черновики. И вот их кто-то спер и переделал, а Сонино имя вообще вычеркнул…  
– Что ж за гад такой? – Эльза прижала Янку к себе, не переставая думать вслух. – Хотели, значит, только на мою Яночку тень бросить…  
– Нам найти надо… злоумышленника, золотце! – Янка обняла сестренку.  
– Мы правда разберемся сами, – это был холодный, ироничный голос Фэйт. – Мой придурок, убить убью, а бросить – ни за что! – доктор подходила к королеве весьма решительно.  
– Что? – взвился Грегори.  
– Это кому сейчас было, сударь? – Эльза подняла на него ледяной взгляд, исполненный королевского достоинства. И не только взгляд – в пальцах лед тоже был наготове. И для рыцаря, и для его дамы, которая сама не знала, чего хочет.  
Но рыцарь глядел куда-то мимо белокурой незнакомки. Кто-то новый появился на сцене…  
Злая и рассвирепевшая от такого произвола с ее и Янкиным творением, к компании почти бежала молодая особа.   
Эльза обернулась. И увидела ту, к которой питала довольно сложные чувства. Соню.  
– Ну вы тут и устроили, господа…рищи, – выпалила та. – Сейчас я их обоих стукну лбами!  
– Кто-то спер наши… черновики, Сонь…  
А Соня уже трясла Фэйт и наконец вставшего на ноги Грегори:  
– Не должен ты был ее бить! А ты не должна была это терпеть!  
– Не по своей же воле, – теперь рыцарь малость поутих.  
– Спасибо, родная, ты так меня защищала! – шепнула Янка сестренке. – Сонь, потом перепишем…  
– Точно, не по своей, – Фэйт качала головой и даже лицо руками закрыла.  
– Точнее, выкинем липовые страницы и напишем свои, – кивнула Соня.  
– Надеюсь найти ворюгу…  
– Найдем. Сейчас, вразумим их немножко…  
…Оставив Фэйт и Грегори приходить в себя, королева и принцесса, а с ними Соня вернулись порталом во дворец.  
– Грустно, Яночка… – вздохнула Эльза. – Хотели, чтобы ты всего лишь «на прополку» в несовершенный мир сходила, а я с тобой… А мир оказался не случайный. Будто позвали или подсунули…  
– Мне кажется, сестренка, что именно подсунули. Такое впечатление, что кому-то неймется все еще…  
Они все втроем переглянулись.  
– Это может быть только Владыка Тьмы, – веско сказала Соня. – Обычные люди, хоть с какими способностями, даже прямо от него, не прорвутся через защиту, которой вы окружили свой мир.  
– Придется еще раз дать ему звездюлей! И теперь я поведу народ! – заявила Янка.   
– Только осторожнее, солнышко!  
– Отвратительно это все, то, что он творит, но вы, Эльза, не переживайте, Яна справится! Вам, по-моему, пора тут последнюю битву устроить, чтоб пришло царство Божие!  
– Его уже закрывали, прорвался… – вздохнула принцесса.  
– Это недозакрыли. Надо у вас вообще зло изничтожить! Пойдем с вашей мамой посоветуемся!

2.  
В гостиной сидела мама с Янкиной подругой, когда вошли царственные сестры, а за ними Соня.  
– Где были, что стряслось? – встала им навстречу Маргит.  
Они сбивчиво все рассказали.  
– О, Господи! – Рина закрыла глаза рукой, узнав знакомый «почерк». – Кто выпустил это сюда?  
– Оно, боюсь, само, – вздохнула Соня. – Чем праведнее жизнь – тем более сильные бесы лезут искушать. Ваш мир им же как бельмо на глазу.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – Рина уставилась почему-то на Соню.  
– Я уже сказала Яне и Эльзе – дать бой силам зла. Как в финале моего «Меча и Зеркала», чтоб зло просто испарилось, а остались здесь только няшечки.  
Маргит прищурилась. Она читала весь роман и знала, чем там закончилось.   
– А я предложила, – сказала Янка, – что сама поведу народ.   
Все только закивали. А кому еще?  
– Мы будем рядом, – заверила Маргит.  
«Береги себя, Яночка!» – добавила сестренка мысленно.  
«Постараюсь, милая».  
– Ну что ж, осталось армейские сто грамм для боевого настроя и вперед, к светлому будущему! – Янка намагичила стопочку и залпом выпила, Маргит не успела и слова сказать. Тем более что сама в этой ситуации сделала бы так же. Это, например, Соня понимала очень хорошо.  
От непривычки пока еще ее величество (а так хотелось уже на покой!) покачнулась.  
– Ну что ж, вперед!  
Магия королевской семьи опережала появление волшебниц на балконе. Люди, от мала до велика, сходились отовсюду, без герольдов и обращений по радио. Каждый был ополченцем, все вместе были армией. Тут ни у кого и сомнений не возникало – во всех бы мирах так!  
Янка подняла руку, и шум внизу стих. Ее речь снова была импровизированной, как обычно. А потом все, как один, пошли за ней. Родные тоже. И Соня.  
Двигаясь в авангарде, Янка поймала на себе пристальный взгляд подруги-соавтора. И впрямь, если б не белобрысый цвет волос и не синий цвет одежды, Янка точь-в-точь смахивала на Мон Мотму. Авторша словила ход Сониных мыслей и хрюкнула еле слышно.  
«Не похожа я, ну тя в мяк!» – и улыбнулась.  
«Но крута, Виссарионовна ты наша!»  
«Хто-о?» – опешила королева и сделала глаза по блюдцу.  
– Я ее со Сталиным сравнила, – пояснила всем Соня.  
Янка только прокашлялась смущенно и покраснела.   
К счастью, подданные особо не прислушивались.

3.  
И битва закипела. На одной стороне – весь народ Смолленда, на другой – исключительно черти. Злые… как черти, потому что никто не поддавался на их искушения и не менял сторону.  
И народ теснил тьму, решительно теснил.  
Сама королева собралась с силами и нанесла решающий удар, буквально снесший демонов туда, где им и полагалось быть. И не одна нанесла.  
По ощущениям, в этот удар вложились буквально все. Родные, друзья, маги и просто граждане.  
Портал закрылся, и стало как-то легче дышать. Всем до одного.  
…Смолленд стал еще светлее, еще прекраснее.  
Янка решила взять на себя гастрономические заботы, но маман уже давно об этом распорядилась. И заодно издала указ, установивший новый праздник, День Освобождения. Местные поймут, гостям расскажут.   
Ее величество же заказала Великий молебен во имя Господне в Храме. Там было столько народу, сколько уместилось. И обстановка была торжественная. Янка, при полном параде, стояла в первых рядах, вместе с семьей. В том числе с Анной, Ингрид и Кристоффом, их тут же пригласили. Королева искренне молилась и за свой народ, и за своих близких. И воздавала хвалу Богу за помощь.   
Теперь и здесь было Его Царствие.  
И будет вечно. 

Соня глазела по сторонам – так вот как выглядит воочию то, что она описывала еще в наивной юности!  
– Вот такое оно, Сонь, Царствие Божие! – прыснула Янка, легонько ткнув подругу локтем в бок.   
– И это прекрасно, и без всякого занудства! Так я всегда себе и представляла!  
– Переселяйся, чего тебе мешает? Хотя да, семья, муж, дети. И продолжающаяся борьба…  
– Да, нам пока до такого далековато.  
– Просто у нас, Сонь, все время форс-мажорные события подталкивали к светлому будущему. Да, кстати, давай все-таки исправим наш роман!  
– И у вас в разы больше магии, и, в частности, поэтому нет плохих людей. Давай, конечно, допишем с того места, с какого нам его взялся дописывать Владетель!  
Маргит с дочками и внучкой издали следили за соавторшами и тихонько между собой переговаривались. Краем уха Янка улавливала – и про нее говорили, а карандаш бегал по бумаге, оставляя ровные строчки текста.   
Соня даже не диктовала – думала вслух. А когда Янка уставала писать, вот тогда дописывала Соня.

ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ

1.  
Фэйт открыла глаза и довольно улыбнулась, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Рядом спал мужчина из прошедших веков, красивый, внимательный и искушенный в некоторых вопросах. И на данный момент было неважно, что они неизвестно где. У нее же отпуск.  
Она не стала будить Грегори и тихонько соскользнула с простыни и, накинув на себя накидку, пошла умыться. На улицу, колодезной водой. А приятно…  
Чистая и ледяная колодезная вода остужала ночную страсть, сверкая в лучах солнца золотыми зайчиками. Такого отпуска у доктора Рэккон точно еще никогда не было.  
Тут она улыбнулась, увидев в воде отражение подошедшего. И, ребячась, вылила на него полведра.   
Он засмеялся сквозь фырканье:  
– Очень полезно, благодарю!  
И тут же крепко обхватил ее руками сзади.   
– Как же хорошо! – протянула Фэйт, блаженно закрыв глаза.  
– Еще бы вот найти где искупаться… – хотя и так уже оба вымокли, хорошо, что не сильно и одеты были.  
– А здесь есть речка поблизости? – оживилась Фэйт.  
– Я слышал ручей, он должен куда-то впадать.  
Вскоре они нашли озеро.  
Они оба плескались как дети. И пробовали еще повторить в воде, чем занимались ночью в постели. А что, вода чистая, песок смоется… Хорошо!  
– Слушай, мы можем вернуться в мое время? – насторожилась вдруг доктор Рэккон. – Хотя тут тихо и спокойно, но у меня там остались друзья и родные…  
– Я не знаю. Но для тебя – поищу дорогу. Меня-то в моем времени никто не ждет…  
Фэйт задумалась, потом сказала:  
– Знаешь, мы могли бы поселиться в моем времени, Грегори. И работу бы тебе нашли…  
– Это был бы очень интересный опыт. Только сначала надо выбраться отсюда…  
– А выбраться сможем только так, как добрались. Дико звучит, в самом деле…  
– Призвать дверь из воздуха? Да уж…  
– Или просто подумать о своем мире, своей родине, – Фэйт усмехнулась. – Хотя, после того, что с нами случилось, поверишь невольно в любую дичь.  
– Давай попробуем…  
Дверь и правда открылась. Можно было заглянуть на родные улицы.  
Обоим стоило хотя бы одеться – не в таком же виде шуровать по многолюдным улицам…  
Они привели себя в порядок, попрощались со странным миром только для них двоих.  
– Нет, – закапризничала вдруг Фэйт и резко обернулась к возлюбленному. – Чую, что мы тут не все еще доделали, не все изучили!  
– А может, ты и права. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что можем в любой момент уйти…  
– Мы вполне можем здесь остаться. Кому мы нужны, сами нас найдут.  
– Пожалуй, что так. Работа-то никогда не кончается…

2.  
Дописав, Янка почесала в затылке.   
– Что, думаешь, пока этого им хватит? – поймала Соня ее взгляд. – Ну да, дальше писать куда сложнее. Хотя нет, сначала-то просто, краткий пересказ тех событий, в ходе которых мои гости поспособствовали спасению твоего мира. Только с их точек зрения. А вот потом они к себе уходят, и начинается их взаимодействие с ее окружением…  
– Думаю, хватит. Мы это потом пропишем, Сонь, а пока у меня башка трещит. И да, Фэйт с Грегори надо как-то устроить свою жизнь в ее мире и хотя бы пожениться, что ль.   
– Потом надо будет, конечно. Чтобы мне за реальными Темперанс и Хэйтемом не подглядывать. А сейчас у тебя тут такие перемены, не до этого…  
– Здесь у нас особенно, Сонь, потому что я хочу сложить с себя полномочия и уехать с сестренкой на родину, – сообщила Янка новость.   
«Да, родная, вернемся в родное королевство и заживем счастливо».  
«Наконец-то, счастье мое!»  
– Давно пора! – обрадовалась и Маргит.  
– Да, преемница ведь подросла и ей легко будет, – кивнула и Соня, – ваш мир-то теперь идеален…  
– Да и если моя голова казенная, то это вовсе не означает, что по ней можно лупить изо всей дури кирпичом, – прыснула Янка. – В буквальном смысле, хоть последний раз я сама об столешницу… и в переносном тоже. Это все-таки отражается на здоровье, я не принцесса Лангвидер, запасных голов у меня нет. И потом, мы с Эльзочкой давно уже хотели поселиться в тишине и покое, – королева приобняла сестренку. – Мне трудно серьезные решения принимать, голова временами болит и полный кавардак в памяти, ты, племяшка, я уверена, со всем справишься…  
– Если только первое время буду не одна. Я понимаю, тетя Инге, что это просто необходимо всем нам… но готовой и достойной себя не очень-то чувствую…  
– Ну, мы тебе поможем на первых порах, не бойся, – улыбнулась преемнице Янка. – Да и бабушка тоже, – подмигнула она маме.   
– Уж бабушка-то завсегда!  
– Скажу крамольную мысль. Если бы я королевой не была, я бы в кино сниматься ушла, вместе с Милли.  
Вот это всех очень удивило. Кроме Сони, которая заметила:  
– Я когда-то тоже очень хотела… А у тебя еще все впереди, если все еще хочется…  
«А точно хочется, сестренка? Тут жизнь хлеще всякого фильма…»  
«Нет, солнышко. Мне б с тобой домой вернуться, к нашей сестренке, а сюда изредка выбираться, помогать племяшке».  
«Согласна, только о том и мечтаю, моя родная. Уже так давно…»  
– Сюда тоже выбираться будем, и вас с Ингрид навестить, мам, и ребят в Светлом, и тебя, Сонь. Хотя мы и без всякой техники общаться можем теперь. А насчет кино – это я так, как один из вариантов.  
– Можем. Но общаться – это одно…  
«Станем обе принцессами, родная», – Янка в порыве обняла сестру.  
«Навсегда!» – а та ее в ответ.  
– А помогать я вам всем по-прежнему буду, иль я не ведьма? – улыбнулась демиург.  
В этом никто и не сомневался.  
– Так, дорогие, надо будет народу объявить, – проговорила девушка, держась с сестренкой за руки.  
Все задумались над текстом речи.  
– Эдакий манифест, как у русского царя последнего? – хмыкнула королева, склонившись над столом.  
– Не совсем такой, – покачала головой Маргит. – А позитивный!  
– Я про то и говорю, – кивнула девушка. И поморщилась: голова все еще болела.  
«Тебе на водопады надо, родная, с этой болью, – передала сестренка. – Не отвечай, а то еще больнее станет, я так все пойму».  
«Да, золотце, наверно, надо. Вот и повод корону передать. Я уже ни на что не гожусь, солнышко».  
«Тебе просто хватит, ты ужасно устала! И заслужила покой!»  
«Мы обе, солнышко мое. Сколько еще ты за меня переживала!»  
Текст Манифеста все вместе потихоньку составили.  
– Как думаешь, Сонь, мне и правда пора?  
– Думаю, да. Никто не может нести такое бремя вечно, и не должен.  
«Обе отдохнем… Вечность… Только сможешь ли ты без приключений, Яночка?»  
– Ну что ж, тогда решено! – ее величество переписала Манифест начисто и поставила большую королевскую печать, закрепляя окончательно последнее решение. И понимая, что дороги назад не будет…  
«Ох, не знаю насчет приключений, счастье мое. Наверно, нет».  
Назад и не хотелось, пожалуй…  
«Хватит с нас, любимая сестричка!»  
«Да уж, родная моя. Но если сильно хочется, можно и устроить что-нибудь безопасное. Я не хочу тебе душевных страданий причинять».  
«И я не хочу, чтобы хоть волос упал с твоей головы! Так что лучше не устраивать!»  
«Хорошо. Лучше лишний раз попортить бумагу, но создать шедевр. Персонажа и так можно потрепать», – Янка послала сестренке волну нежности.  
Та ответила тем же:  
«Ты права, солнышко».  
«Люблю тебя, радость. Всех вас люблю!»  
«Мы тебя больше!»  
– Ну что ж, давайте соберем всех, весь народ! – Янка поднялась с кресла и чуток пошатнулась.  
Эльза тихо ахнула, но тут же подхватила сестричку.  
– Все хорошо, родная, я просто резко встала, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Дай Бог, чтоб так…  
Маргит позвонила секретарю и отдала приказ. Янка же созвонилась с ребятами из Светлого.

На площади уже собирался народ – с помощью магии королеву услышал каждый. Как тогда, перед битвой.  
– Скоро у вас будет новая королева, – промолвила Янка. – Но я, по старой памяти, вас тоже не оставлю!  
Некоторые заметили, что ее величество выглядела неважно. Волновались и считали, что с нее в самом деле хватит.  
«Мы больше не увидимся?» – поймала Янка от Рины.  
«С чего ты решила, дорогая подруга?»  
«Просто показалось. Да, глупо, миры-то смежные…»  
«Риш, мы с вами слишком много пережили вместе, я никогда вас не оставлю! Буду выбираться в гости, с сестренкой».  
«Будем ждать! Наши двери всегда открыты, и каждый день мы будем оставлять вам места за столом!»  
«Спасибо!» 

3.  
Молодой парень без дел шатался по пустым коридорам княжеского терема. Он мечтал. Мечтал добыть что-то, о чем недавно узнал. Читал он все без разбора, да еще «яблочко по блюдечку» тоже показывало всякое…  
Позвал его отец и спросил:  
– Какого ты шляешься без дела?   
– Так батюшка, вы бы еще дело давали! У вас с матушкой и времени-то нет на меня!  
– А просто помочь с делами и взять на себя часть княжеских дел не пробовал? Не думал, что у меня две руки, а не четыре? И о чем эдаком ты мечтал, интересно? – ехидненько протянул Иван Старший.  
– Мне ж не предлагал никто! О Жар-Птице мечтал! Чтоб стать нужным!  
– Жар-птица, говоришь? – папа усмехнулся и сверкнул стеклами очков. – Съезди-ка в воспитательное путешествие, сынок, оно выбьет из тебя всю дурь! – а сам сел писать письмо своей несбывшейся любви, той, которую помог возвести на престол в соседнем мире.   
– В путешествие? Ой, батюшка, вот это уже прекрасно…  
– И так уж и быть, открою тебе тот мир, где водятся эти… птички…  
– Правда?  
– Угу, – кивнул папа. Только не уточнил, что нужно еще и технику пожарной безопасности знать. Надеялся на сообразительность отпрыска. Должен же тот наконец начать думать самостоятельно.  
Иван решил загнать сыночка сперва в Янкин мир. А там, как королева сама решит. Она уж парня не упустит.  
Иван засунул сыночку записку за пазуху и наказал передать адресату в руки.   
– А то знаю тебя, любопытного! Иди давай! – и махнул рукой. Матушка же, известная в Лукоморье ведунья, открыла коридор.   
Погода в том мире, куда пришел молодой отпрыск, была неважная и собирался дождь. А он, Иван-дурак, тут в меховой шапке (хорошо, что не в шубе…) боязливо оглядывался по сторонам и еле успел отскочить от железного чудовища, с грохотом несшегося на него.   
Местные сперва тоже отскочили от него, а потом поняли, в чем дело.  
– Вы к нам из более… из менее развитого мира?  
Хотя предупреждал его отец, рассказывал, но сыночку все равно было трудно привыкнуть. Ага, за двадцать-то лет! Но все же одно дело слушать рассказы, другое видеть самому. А вот местные уже, похоже, ко всему привыкли.  
Поскольку дело происходило недалеко от королевской резиденции, парня доставили именно туда.   
– Да, – промямлил парень. – Мне бы… жар-птицу…  
Какая-то девчонка захихикала было.  
– Только с разрешения королевы, – сообщил кто-то.  
– Хотя королева уже новая, молоденькая…  
– А… старая где? – ляпнул Иван.   
– Сейчас тут, консультирует. Но вообще отошла от дел.  
– Просто… батюшка мне письмо дал… – и протянул конверт начальнику охраны. Тот посмотрел сперва на имя адресата и отправителя, а потом поднял взор на самого Ивана, оглядывавшего огромный холл, с варяжскими рисунками.   
– Сын Ивана? Сейчас доложу.  
Ванька-младший кивнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
Вскоре его позвали на аудиенцию.  
Зала была не такой большой, но, похоже, это был кабинет. И там сидели несколько человек. «Одни бабы», – поморщился было княжич, но они услышали и как-то одновременно уставились на парня.   
И он почувствовал, что зверски упал в их глазах. Хотя одна из них была даже моложе него.  
Ванька судорожно сглотнул. Предупреждал же его папенька, но сынок напрочь забыл. Янка с сестрой сидели за столом, племяшка, та самая новая королева, рядом с тетушками и бабушкой.   
– Ну, что скажет наш… гость? – глаза колдуньи сверкнули.   
– У меня к вам письмо от батюшки, – Ванек неловко поклонился.  
Конверт взяла Ингрид и передала Янке. Все еще исподлобья поглядывая на молодого человека. Принцесса пробежала глазами и усмехнулась. И покачала головой.  
«У такого хорошего человека и такой… невоспитанный сынок!»  
– И… мне еще к Кащею… – заикнулся молодец.  
– Так я тебе его и заменить могу, – хмыкнула демиург, – я тоже бессмертная…  
Царевич оглядел ее с головы до ног и спросил:  
– А смерть ваша где?  
Янка, кажись, поняла и так выразительно-уничижительно посмотрела на парня, что тот аж покраснел. Мама у камина уже тихонько плакала от смеха:  
«Где у тебя яйцо с иголкой, доченька?»  
«Какое, на хрен, яйцо, маман?»  
«Игла в яйце, яйцо в утке, утка в зайце, заяц в шоке!» – рассмеялась маман мысленно.  
Ингрид очень старалась не смеяться вслух.  
Ванек стоял с идиотски-счастливой улыбочкой в адрес юной королевы.   
«Да, дорогие, перевоспитать этого юнца – дело трудное. И… мне показалось или… Хотя нет, это только мой глюк», – Янка покрутила головой – ее еще недолеченные мозги «показывали» вместо Ваньки недоброй памяти прынца.  
«Да так, если немножко похож, – вздохнула Эльза. – Этот глупее, Анне он бы и на миг не глянулся. А тебе и подавно, да, Ингрид?»  
Та подтвердила – правда, дурачок малахольный. Хотя небезнадежен, иначе и вовсе не попал бы в обновленный Смолленд.  
– Ладно, мы попробуем тебе помочь с… жар-птицей, – Янка с чего-то прыснула. Видно, хотела, чтоб парень сам понял, что с голыми руками соваться к этим созданиям опасно.   
– Благодарю, – неловко кивнул Иван.  
«Отпустим его одного или мне его отвезти на место? Иван попросил перевоспитать парня – у Ваньки вместо работы мечты какие-то, нет стремления к государственным делам и прочее. Даже помощи не дождешься».  
«Пусть проводит кто-нибудь… Тебе не до того, Яночка. Только мне вот что интересно – его никогда и не просили помогать?»  
«Вроде, я у него прочитала именно это. А может и сам не хотел напрягаться. Ему ж помечтать на первом месте, солнышко».   
– Тебя проводят, юноша, – проговорила Янка. И отправила с ними пару проверенных людей.  
«Мы последим издали, Яночка?»  
«Да, родная, через завесу».  
– А чего-то ему приспичило мою смерть искать? – прыснула Янка вслух, когда Иван ушел. – Какой-то он… не такой…   
– Дурак просто, – рассмеялась Маргит, – ляпает все подряд…  
– Вот отец его хороший, умный человек. Это он, кстати, проявил инициативу к моей коронации, племяшка, мой бывший шеф, – проговорила Янка. – Тогда рядом со мной были в тот момент Эльза и твоя мама.   
– Здорово! Значит, и он поумнеет.  
– Сомневаюсь. Кстати, впереди у тебя еще церемония коронации, племяшка, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Страшно… Немножко.  
– Не ты первая. Мне тож страшно было, особенно тогда это для меня явилось неожиданностью, сюрпризом. Эльзочка подтвердит, – Янка погладила сестренку по руке. – А мамы, твоей бабушки, пока не было, она явилась в этот мир позже…  
– А вы сейчас все со мной… и все равно – страшно, такая ответственность…  
– Мы поможем, обязательно поможем, Ингрид! – Янка обняла племяшку. – Сейчас здесь все спокойно, так что тебе легче будет втянуться.   
«Как вспомню, родная, как все начиналось».   
«Как будто и не с нами было…»  
– Спасибо, тетушки, бабушка!  
Маргит еще крепче обняла внучку.   
«Да уж… да и мы с тобой постепенно сходились, привыкали к мысли, хоть и не сразу узнали все тайны».  
«А что-то почувствовали сразу, хоть и ужасно смутно».  
«Да, милая. И… прости меня».  
– Надеюсь, у мальчишки хватит ума не хватать птиц голыми руками? – проговорила Янка.   
«За что опять, радость?»  
– Поглядим, – хмыкнула Маргит.  
«Не сразу мы так сблизились, сестричка. Да и ошибок много было с моей стороны».  
– Да я еще забыла ему сказать о технике пожарной безопасности и о том, что не всем птицы показываются! – Яна треснула себе кулаком по лбу  
«А кто же их не делает, родная, и разве могли мы сразу поверить, что…»  
– Да пусть собственные шишки набивает, лапюк!  
«Не могли, золотце. Зато мы теперь вместе и столько пережили за эти годы!»  
– Ну, завтра узнаем, – подмигнула всем Янка. – Птицы – ночные создания.   
«И еще переживем, родная! Но только хорошего!»  
– Узнаем, обязательно…  
«Конечно, солнышко!»

4.  
Наутро отпрыск княжеского рода явился пред королевские очи мрачный и почти обгоревший. Хотя бы ожоги были поверхностные.  
Он с ходу накинулся на короткостриженую Янку:  
– Почему вы не сказали, что они обжигают? – истерично так, визгливо. Янка покрутила пальцем у виска.  
– А ты бы послушал? – поинтересовалась Маргит.  
– Да. Я вообще очень послушный и всегда делаю что мне говорят.  
– А своей головой ты не умеешь думать? – тоже сорвалась на него Янка. – Не мог сообразить, что это Жар-птицы? Что нужна техника пожарной безопасности и спецсредства? Их температура сравнима с температурой огня! Или тебе голова вообще не нужна, если не умеешь ею пользоваться? Чему тебя только учителя учили?!  
– Мне никто никогда не доверял ничего делать, – всхлипнул великовозрастный Ванек. – Так что я не умею…  
– Ладно! – Янка тоже поутихла. Надо Ивану написать, какого он не наставлял сынка на правильный путь. – Тебе сколько хоть лет, отрок? Сомневаюсь, что двадцать… Судя по твоему уровню… образования тебе еще в школе доучиваться надо…  
– Я бы и доучивался, наверно, и в делах бы каких участвовал…  
Янка внимательно поглядела на этого… Недоросля или Переростка и решила отправить его в ПТУ по упрощенной программе.   
– Или сразу в армию его?   
– Нет, сначала в ПТУ, – вынесла вердикт Маргит.  
– Ты, мам, с Иваном потом свяжись, который папаша этого… юноши. Скажи ему, что я его сыночка в ремесленное отдала. Хоть и не княжеское это дело, в ремесленном учиться, но, надеюсь, человеком станет…   
– Я думаю, Иван оценит.  
– А я к сестренке вернусь, а то проснется, расстроится, что меня нет. Мы потом спустимся вместе, – Янка поцеловала маму и поднялась в общую с сестренкой комнату. По пути заглянула к племяшке. Та тоже еще спала. Новая юная королева… У нее все впереди.  
Маргит же занялась проблемным юношей.   
На раз устроила его куда надо.  
Ванек вздохнул и ушел устраиваться на учебу. 

Эльза открыла глаза и сонно потянулась.  
– С добрым утром, сестренка! – Янка обняла принцессу. И рассказала о случившемся только что. – Я вот поспешила к тебе.  
– Я много пропустила, – Эльза нежно к ней прижалась.– Но в твоем изложении, солнышко, это все милее…  
– Короче, родная, я тоже на него наорала, – прыснула Янка и обняла принцессу крепче. – И попросила маму отправить его в ремесленное училище, там из юноши нормального человека сделают. А мы подумаем о коронации нашей племяшки, – и поцеловала.  
А та ее – в ответ:  
– Да, это будет ответственный день, солнышко.  
– Анну надо будет позвать и Кристоффа. А уж я передам корону девчонке, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Будет великолепно! Как и все, что ты делаешь, Яночка!  
– Да и не поторопились ли мы? Дала ли я Ингрид выбор – здесь стать королевой или у нас на родине?..  
– Мне кажется – это не слишком принципиально, граница между нашими мирами все размывается…  
– Но как они совместятся, золотце? У нас на родине даже в мечтах нет у людей того, что есть здесь, – Янка гладила сестренку по волосам. – В наших мирах разное время…  
– Тогда просто станем федерацией…  
– Что-то навроде, милая.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
«И поселимся на родине, вдвоем, в тишине и спокойствии, родная».  
«Наконец-то, радость!»  
«Мы обе столько лет мечтали».  
«Да!» – и расцеловала.  
«Люблю тебя», – Янка ответила тем же.  
– Пошли к остальным? И обсудим все подробно?  
– Пошли, Яночка.  
Подключили и Ингрид. Пусть привыкает. В любом случае Янка с сестренкой на первых порах помогать будут и Маргит еще. Как иначе. Если Ингрид устанет или еще что-то, Янка сможет вернуться на царствование. А пока хотя бы отдохнет. А так это ее мир и ее долг.  
А для Ингрид это ее царствование станет необходимым жизненным опытом. Который не будет слишком травматичным – зла-то в мире не осталось. Даже росточка.  
Если что, Янка сама встанет на защиту. Хоть и не будет никакого «что» – такое назад не отыгрывается, хватит уже параноить.  
– Вон, в Сонином мире испанский король корону сыну передал, нидерландская королева тоже. А я чем хуже? – прыснула Янка.  
– Ничем, – заверила Маргит. – У всех силы конечны. Ну или хотя бы нужен длительный отдых.  
– Вот-вот. Надо будет младшую сестру с зятем позвать обязательно.  
– Это уж само собой.  
В какое-то мгновение Янка запнулась и скуксилась, вспомнив про тетку подруги.  
«Что ты, милая сестричка?»  
«Надо с тетей Рины связаться. Чтоб она в курсе была, солнышко».  
«Я вот сильно подозреваю, золотце, что она уже в курсе».  
«Может, согласится присутствовать на церемонии, милая».  
«Давай позовем».  
Янка послала сестренке волну нежности. И они занялись делом. Обговорили буквально каждую мелочь. Церемония должна была быть идеальной.  
А Ингрид волновалась. Особенно накануне вечером. Хоть и понятно, конечно.

Маргит открыла коридор для Анны.  
Та с мужем пришли торжественные, нарядные. Это не выпускной, это куда серьезнее.  
Янка сама волновалась не меньше. При свете десятков люстр и светильников бывшая уже королева торжественно надела корону на голову Ингрид.   
– Ваше величество!  
– Да. Я обещаю…  
– Пусть тебе, племяшка, приносят клятвы! – улыбнулась Янка и отступила, накинув на плечи девушке золотую цепь.  
Народ склонил головы.  
Потом уже Янка тихонько спросила у младшей сестры:  
– Вот и повзрослела девочка. Не чаяли, небось?  
– Да вообще! – по-девчоночьи воскликнула Анна. – Будто вчера на руках качала…  
– А мы с Эльзой к вам вернемся, если вы не против. Я сама не верю все еще… Королева Ингрид… Звучит? – и подмигнула.  
– Еще как звучит! Конечно же, мы только за!  
– Мы наконец все вместе будем, как одно целое. А девочке помогать станем. Мама здесь.  
– Все так, родная!  
Сестренки обнялись втроем.

ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ  
1.  
Теперь у ушедшей на покой королевы было много времени и на то, чтобы заканчивать с Соней роман. Сентиментальную историю, основанную на реальных событиях.   
Они описали свадьбу, совместную жизнь в мире Фэйт, подбирались к прибавлению в семействе. Соня немножко грустно спросила:  
– Интересно, то, что мы пишем, правда сбывается? Если да, жаль, что мы не часть этого. Частью стали только однажды, когда примчались все исправлять…  
– Если мы с тобой демиурги, то вполне может быть. А ты что имеешь в виду?  
– Немножко жалко, что я давно не видела настоящих Темперанс и Хэйтема. Вот бы в самом деле они захотели нас навестить и пожениться в сказочном мире…  
– Ты ж Вафельный Лекарь! Кому как не тебе сунуться туда, где они находятся, и пригласить их сюда. Если они еще там, конечно… а то у нас тут столько лет прошло, – смутилась Янка.  
– Если они еще в том маленьком мирке, то там время стоит. Сунуться-то не проблема, а вот показаться… Не хочется навязываться. Вот бы они сами попросили… Не меня, конечно, хоть это я их свела. Волшебные церемонии – это к тебе.  
Янка удобней устроилась на кровати.  
– А мысленный зов можешь попробовать?  
– О, а давай я правда попробую навести их на мысль! Спасибо тебе за идею, Ян!

2.  
После бурных событий в Смолленде Темперанс и Хэйтем вернулись домой, еще отходя от пережитого. Все это свалилось на них как снежный ком, накручивая невероятные события. Невероятные с точки зрения доктора Бреннан. Хэйтем-то был попривычнее… Но кроме событий были еще более невероятные чувства, с которыми оба они даже и не знали, что делать.  
– Все как-то странно, – думала доктор вслух. – И тот мир, похожий на реконструкторский… И наш с тобой… личный опыт…  
– Ну, я в похожем мире жил… А личный опыт – обычно так и бывает, резко и когда не ждешь…  
– Ты… тоже ждешь продолжения? – спросила красотка Бреннан.  
– Я вообще не думаю, что мы с тобой быстро друг другу надоедим. Даже если бы не… вот это вот все…  
Темперанс довольно хмыкнула. Потом, вспомнив что-то, немного помрачнела:  
– Я честно испугалась тогда, когда… в общем…  
– Я бы за тебя тоже испугался, – он взглянул на нее с благодарностью. – И да, спасибо…  
– Спасибо тамошней королеве. Хотя я вообще не представляю, откуда у человека могут быть ТАКИЕ способности. Ну, у меня, я считаю, к тебе есть определенные чувства. Я их не понимаю. Совсем не понимаю. Когда человек нравится, когда с ним интересно и хорошо в постели – это понятно. Когда все это в одном человеке – это еще и здорово. Но чтобы вот прямо…  
– Ну, я слышал, еще и не такие способности бывают. Советую привыкать… Темперанс, потому что лично у меня чувства серьезные.  
– Совсем серьезные? И часто это с тобой?  
– Да нет. В том-то и дело, что нет. Женщины в моей жизни иногда случались, а вот такое, как сейчас, я испытывал только однажды.  
– Знаешь… взаимно! Честно. Такие как ты – единицы на миллион.   
– Ну уж… но приятно.  
А она смотрела так неуверенно… будто боялась того, что в ней зарождалось.  
– А ведь романтика – это же глупо, Хэйтем…  
– Тогда что ты считаешь… серьезным?  
– Я об этом как-то не думала. Замуж мне ни к чему, детей я сознательно не хочу. Я слишком часто вижу, что этот мир с ними делает. Всегда казалось достаточным, когда люди интересны друг другу и проводят время вместе к обоюдному удовольствию. Во всех смыслах. Но не сопли же, не стихи… И не клятвы.  
– Интересная позиция. Ну хорошо. Со временем наши взгляды могут измениться, потому что всегда так происходит. Люди притираются, привыкают друг к другу и считают для себя правильным узаконить отношения.  
– Такие случаи я знаю, да. Это опять же сознательное решение двух взрослых и разумных людей.  
– А мы разве не такие? У меня с… как ты говоришь, соплями тоже никогда не складывалось. Не до того было, чтобы научиться. Я ведь жил на войне. Меня с детства учили убивать. Какое тут общение с прекрасными барышнями… И только однажды случилось что-то серьезное… и то плохо кончилось.  
– А… что с ней? Ну… с той барышней?  
– Барышней ее назвать сложно – прекрасная дикарка. Она была из племени могавков. Мы встречались сколько могли, но я не смог ее убедить, что не имел отношения к угнетению ее народа и сживанию его с исконных земель. Мы жили в разных мирах, и не было такого уголка, где бы мы могли нормально сойтись… вне того, частью чего мы были. Она выгнала меня и прокляла. Много позже я узнал, что она погибла, когда одна из группировок сожгла-таки их деревню. Кстати, соратники Джорджа Вашингтона.  
Бреннан молчала. Чувствовала и свою вину – ведь ее предки, может, тоже гоняли индейцев с их земель. И пока не знала, что сказать. В школе все это как-то проще излагали…  
Хэйтем тоже помолчал и добавил:  
– И так же много позже я узнал, что у меня есть сын. Который попал к противоположной группировке. И когда мы наконец пересеклись, я так и не смог его переубедить.  
– И как же ты это все пережил?  
– Да я еще и не… все было в разгаре, когда меня вытянули в тот странный мир.  
– Ты про тот мир, где мы только что были? Необычно, конечно.   
– И обратно уже не хочется. Кому я там сдался.  
– Обратно, наверно, тебе и не попасть. Мне показалось, что именно русские владеют техникой перемещения. Но как оказалось, там довольно пестрый состав населения.   
– Да, кого там только не встретишь. Возможность, думаю, есть, а вот желание… А у тебя?  
– У меня работа, которую я люблю. Друзья, родные… Но пока тоже хочется побыть здесь…  
– Здесь широкое поле для работы. Сплошное белое пятно, которое хотелось бы объяснить для себя.  
– Это совершенно верно.  
– И… я рада за тебя, – вспомнила Бреннан, бросив взгляд на богато украшенный меч.  
– Да, в мои времена это было огромной честью.  
– Это еще и очень красиво. Хоть и нереально смотрится…  
– Похоже, в том мире – это обычные дела, – кивнул Хэйтем.  
– Или королева – любитель исторических реконструкций.  
– Да нет. Просто верна традициям. Это так по-английски… Хоть мы с ней и не соплеменники.  
– Да, у нее скандинавский типаж.  
– Я слышал, что она из Норвегии.   
– Логично.  
– Возможно, и у них найдется, что изучать. Хотя я не уверен.  
– Найтись найдется, вопрос, нормально ли совать нос.  
– Я о том же. Пока у нас и тут работы полно.   
– Настолько, что точно друг другу не надоедим.  
– Когда надо будет, нас позовут, – Хэйтем приблизился к Темперанс и впился в ее губы долгим поцелуем. Она даже кивнуть не успела – отдалась ощущениям.  
Каждый раз это бывало по-новому и ошеломляло с новой силой. Бреннан и не сопротивлялась его натиску. Наоборот – пыталась перехватить инициативу. В голове всполохами проносились мысли – вот что если бы она его потеряла? И она вцеплялась в него сильнее и сильнее, прижималась все теснее. Как будто они виделись в последний раз и хотели испробовать все. Благо, никто их в их домике не беспокоил и можно было не стесняться.  
– Ну что ты… – он на миг оторвался от ее губ и снова ее удивил – нежно поцеловал ее глаза, затуманенные, почти в слезах… – Не денусь я никуда…  
– Я и не отпущу… любимый, – она раскрылась навстречу ему.  
От нежданно-нечаянно произнесенного слова оба вздрогнули и замерли на миг.  
Бреннан даже капельку смутилась. Но притянула его за галстук и поцеловала в губы.  
Оба рассмеялись, разряжая обстановку.  
– Я и в самом деле боялась, что ты… уйдешь… совсем…. – прошептала Темперанс.  
– Не уйду. Обещаю. Ради тебя саму смерть обману…  
– Это снадобье, которое вернуло тебя к жизни… и не только снадобье, – она гладила его по щеке.  
– Я вот точно знал, что не только. И королева была права. А ты сперва не поверила…  
– Но это же так по-дурацки звучит – «поцелуй истинной любви»! Ты вдумайся только!  
– А нам друг про друга песен не писать. Мы просто живем и делаем.  
– Хотя в сказке принц Спящую красавицу поцелуем к жизни вернул, – хмыкнула Темперанс. – Но у нас нечто почище сказок. И не верится, что все реально. Как будто сон фантастический…  
– Да, я тоже все время боюсь проснуться. Надо каждое мгновение проживать как можно полнее…  
Они слились в одно целое, не теряя времени. Может, и хотелось прочувствовать… но потом. Когда снова накатит. Сейчас – слишком сильно и жарко…  
Да и неизвестно, в какой момент их снова захотят позвать. Похоже, время здесь и в том мире течет по-разному. Так что надо было пользоваться моментом.   
…Их снесло волной. Одной на двоих, и вместе выбросило на берег.  
– Ничего себе, – отдышавшись, пробормотала Темперанс. Оба они были… раздеты.   
Так и лежали, обнявшись, Хэйтем пристроил ее головой на своей груди.  
– Выходи за меня замуж, сладкая… самая сладкая.  
– Я подумаю… любимый… – Бреннан ради приличия упиралась, с улыбочкой.  
Он только усмехнулся. Понимал, к чему дело идет. Она очень отличалась от всех, кого он знал, она была на весь мир такая одна… и все-таки тоже играла в эти вечные игры.  
– Просто подожди, хорошо? – она провела пальцем по его щеке.  
– Сколько угодно, – очень серьезно сказал и больше не стал сорить никакими словами.  
Она просто хотела разобраться в себе и в своих желаниях. Хоть и были близки пару раз, но не бежать же сразу замуж.  
Она подумает. Хорошо подумает. Сделать ли ему приятное. Потому что для нее-то ничего не меняется.

С этими мыслями они провели ночь. И не узнали, конечно, что пока они спали – Вафельный Лекарь помогла им найти решение.

3.  
Утром Бреннан сказала Кенуэю, что согласна принять его предложение. Он даже удивился – но и обрадовался, конечно. И тут оба на мгновение задумались: кто и где бы их расписал?  
Выходило, что только и могла бы ее величество. Чье королевство они помогли спасти и которая посвятила Кенуэя в рыцари. Королева Яна Смоллендская. Оставалось звать.  
А с той стороны их зова только и ждали.  
…Только Яна, во-первых, уже не была королевой. А во-вторых, услыхав, маленько прибалдела:  
– Все-таки решились? Одобряю.  
– Я ее долго уговаривал, – поделился Хэйтем.  
– Я никогда не считала это нужным, пока его не встретила… – кивнула Бреннан.  
– Ну что ж, логично. Ее величество матушка, я чую, поспособствовала вашему появлению. Ну что ж, если вы готовы, мы можем начать, – и по очереди оглядела влюбленную парочку. – Я хоть и не королева больше, но все еще демиург, и мои друзья считают, что свадьбы я организовывать умею, – она смущенно отвернулась.  
– Да, ваша мама замечательная женщина, ваше величество, пусть и бывшее, и вы тоже, – серьезно сказала Темпе. – Спасибо вам обеим огромное. Конечно, готовы, переодеться все равно не во что, гостей мы не хотим, это же предрассудки все…  
– Да, она такая, – подмигнула Янка маман. – А одежду подходящую могу обеспечить, я думаю, – и кивнула одной из своих фрейлин. Та увела доктора выбирать костюм.  
Хэйтем в этом не нуждался – и так выглядел будто со старинного портрета.  
Вскоре Темперанс появилась в длинном платье. Белое она сочла неуместным и выбрала лиловое.  
– Подойдите оба, – кивнула новоявленная принцесса и взяла в руки красную папку.  
Они радостно повиновались.  
– Сэр Хэйтем Кенуэй, клянешься ли быть примерным супругом, защитником и верным другом?  
– Клянусь.  
– Клянешься ли любить свою супругу Темперанс больше жизни, быть с ней в горе или радости, болезни или здравии?  
– Клянусь.  
– Клянешься ли быть добрым и терпеливым, чтобы в вашем доме не было места обидам?  
– Клянусь.  
Потом королева спросила о том же невесту. Она тоже подтвердила свою клятву.  
– Мистер Хэйтем Кенуэй и миссис Темперанс Хэйтем Кенуэй, волею Бога и властью, данной мне ее величеством королевой Ингрид, объявляю вас мужем и женой! – и протянула им их обручальные кольца.  
Уже супруги надели друг другу кольца и скрепили обет поцелуем.  
Янка оформила им брачное свидетельство по всем правилам англосаксонских традиций. И протянула жениху.  
– Спасибо, – поклонился тот, – для меня это великая честь…  
Темперанс подтвердила поклоном.  
– Я рада. Теперь позвольте устроить обед в вашу честь. По вашему желанию.  
– Почтем за честь. А кто будет присутствовать? Только ваши величества и мы?  
– Да, – Янка пригласила всех в Сиреневую гостиную, где накрыла обед для королевской семьи и молодожёнов с помощью неизвестного им артефакта: скатерти-самобранки.  
Гости уже и удивляться устали. Проще было принять как данность, что они в сказочной стране.  
Янка незаметно от всех, а особенно от молодоженов, намагичила им пожизненного счастья. По их взглядам в свой адрес поняла, что сработало. И загадочно улыбнулась.  
«Твоя сила все возрастает, любимая сестренка. Раз – и человек навсегда защищен от бед!»   
«Я ведь вас всех так защитила, милая, навсегда. Да и у тебя Сила не уменьшается, мне на радость».  
«Это все потому что мы друг друга подпитываем, солнышко».  
«И всегда будем!» – свои мысли сестренки пока закрыли от окружающих. Это только друг для друга.  
После торжественного обеда молодожены переоделись в повседневные наряды, дабы никого в том мире не смущать, и отбыли домой. Уже в родной мир Темперанс – возможность была давно, а теперь и время пришло.  
– Ну вот и все, дорогие, – подытожила Янка. – Хотя приключения – вещь перманентная, чтоб не застояться и не расслабляться.   
– Главное, чтобы приятные приключения, – вздохнула Соня, тоже присутствовавшая на вечеринке по поводу венчания Темперанс и Хэйтема.  
– И без травм! – вырвалось у Эльзы.  
«А то когда тебе больно, родная, больно и мне».  
Янка почесала затылок и вздохнула.  
«Надеюсь, больше такого не повторится, золотце».  
– Постараемся без травм обойтись, хотя я и травмы – понятия равновеликие, – прыснула принцесса. – Но сестренку жалко. Поэтому будем искать безопасные пути. Голокомната на что?   
– Тебе и там прилетало, – хмыкнула Маргит. – Но, цитирую, «мы с этим организованно боремся».  
– Ну, Дарья обещала над протоколами безопасности поработать, – промолвила принцесса-создатель.  
– Это-то да, вот ты почему вечно ходячая катастрофа? Ладно, потом наедине поговорим.  
– Я задира, – хмыкнула Янка. – Шило у меня в одном месте, – и тихо угорала.  
– Ладно, ладно, ты вся в меня, – миролюбиво свернула тему Маргит.  
– Но поговорим обязательно, мам. Это надо проговорить. Из-за моей задиристости сестренка все время беспокоится. Я чувствую себя свиньей, что расстраиваю ее все время, – и вздохнула.  
«Прости меня, родная!».  
«Прощу, конечно, но не нарывайся, Яночка! А то ты ж на ровном месте ищешь неприятности. Чтоб я тебя жалела, да? Так я и без этого…»  
«Это тоже. И я еще без движения не могу, родная. Меня все время на что-то такое тянет. Чувства опасности мне не хватает».  
– Адреналина моему организму не хватает, опасности требует… Вот как убрали из меня огонь, я места себе не нахожу…  
– Может, более экстремальный спорт? – предложила Маргит. – Или правда недельку из голокомнаты не вылезать? Ты теперь на заслуженном отдыхе, и Эльзочка тоже…  
«Я всегда с тобой, радость».  
– Можно не вылезать, мы с сестренкой потренируемся. Я ж знаю, что друг без друга мы никуда.   
«Я тоже всегда с тобой! И я обещала рассказать Ингрид о том случае с Предтечами, золотце».  
– Хорошо.  
«Успеем, все успеем, милая».  
«Люблю тебя, без памяти!»

4.  
Прошло некоторое время. Янка как-то неожиданно вспомнила про отпрыска своего бывшего начальника. Наудачу, в это время Янка с сестренкой жили в своем дворце. То есть, в ее, Янкином мире.  
– Мы так и не вспомнили про парня с закидонами, – прыснула принцесса. – Иван-то молчит? – и глянула на маму.  
– Было письмо, – заулыбалась та, – благодарит тебя Иван.  
– За что? Рано пока. Вот получит парень диплом, покажет себя в деле, тогда и благодарность уместна будет, – тоже улыбнулась Янка.   
Маргит подмигнула:  
– За то, что процесс пошел. Первые результаты уже видны.  
– Ну хорошо тогда. Исправляется потихоньку. Я ведь, мам, систему образования устроила похожую, какая была на моей временной… родине, так неласково меня приютившей…  
Маргит не стала это комментировать, только кивнула. Янка же ей запретила заниматься самобичеванием.  
– Да и потом, здесь мне нужны думающие и образованные люди.  
«А в той стране, которую развалили бандиты, было прекраснейшее образование», – уже додумала бывшая королева.  
«Да и сейчас осколки еще держатся».  
– Конечно, все классно будет! Молодец!  
«Люблю мою Яночку», – подключилась сестренка.  
– Потом проверим его? – подмигнула всем авторша.  
«Я мою сестричку тоже обожаю! – и для Маргит: – И слава Богу, мам, как бы ни старались уничтожить враги, люди будут держаться за хорошее».  
– Ивана? Конечно, проверим!  
– Я с тобой, родная!

Однажды племяшка проговорилась, что шеф-повар взял на кухню парочку практикантов. И один из них кого-то напоминал.  
– Давай посмотрим, что за практикант.  
…Вот и нашелся Иван Иваныч, вот, значит, какую стезю выбрал.  
– Ну, если ему нравится, то пусть занимается, – улыбнулась принцесса. И сунулась было на кухню, но тут же получила огромной поварешкой по лбу, так что звон пошел.   
– Ой!  
– Кто посмел, Яночка?  
– Один из стажеров, это не страшно, солнышко. Просто я не по правилам сама влезла. Кухня – та же стерильная зона, а я без спецодежды.  
– А словами говорить его не учили?  
– Не знаю, – потирая лоб, промямлила Янка. – Сейчас спросим.  
С этими словами она вытащила незнакомого парня с половником, чтоб предстал пред королевским семейством.   
Стажер (совсем не Иван) очень извинялся. Сказал, что действовал на автомате, потому что ну не место тут посторонним.  
– Ты кто?  
– Майкл, – поправив очочки пальцем, ответил субтильный паренек в поварском колпаке.  
– Бдительность – дело хорошее, – внушала ему уже Эльза, – но купи очки посильнее. Свою бывшую королеву не узнал!  
Майкл еще раз извинился. Янка же прыснула в кулак и сказала:  
– Ладно, иди работай!   
«Потом я скажу, что мне этот звук напомнил».  
Майкл ушел на кухню, а к компании вышел наш герой, замызганный мукой и тестом.  
«Хорошо, милая…»  
Иван тоже извинился за приятеля.  
– Ладно. Изменился, вижу. Нравится?  
– Да. Подальше от начальства, поближе к кухне…  
– Вот и учись, раз по душе! А папеньке привет передадим!

Потом, уже в гостиной, Янка рассказала:  
– Когда Румпель меня почти задушил, я так же звон услыхала. Потом Рина мне поведала, что она каким-то кубком колдуна огрела по башке. То ли башка у него так прозвенела, то ли кубок пустой был…  
На этот вопрос ответа ни у кого не нашлось. Эльза просто поцеловала ушибленное место.  
«Спасибо, родная».  
– А… с чего ему тебя душить? – удивилась племяшка.   
– Я не хотела подписывать договор и делиться с ним магией демиурга, – отозвалась Янка. – Я тогда и сама не знала, что обладаю такими свойствами. Это было в те времена, когда я свалила из того мира, где меня мама запрятала.   
– О, тетя Инге, тебе еще столько всего предстоит мне рассказать!  
– С удовольствием! Главное, как я заново встретилась с сестренками и помогла твоим родителям пожениться. Вернее, мы с Эльзой помогли, – Янка обняла сестру и поцеловала.  
А та ее – в ответ, а потом они обе – племяшку.  
В общем, рассказов предстояло на много дней.   
«Что помним, расскажем, счастье мое. А пока пошли отдыхать? Вон и Ингрид засыпает».  
«Да, пойдем, солнышко, пора и нам».


End file.
